memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bedside manner
Bedside manner was a term used to describe one's demeanor while treating patients. It could include their tact or lack of it when discussing serious medical conditions with the patient in question, their dismissal of legitimate concerns, or kindness. Examples of bedside manner Doctors ;Phlox :In 2153, Hudak asked Dr. Phlox if the Denobulan was practicing his bedside manner after he made conversation with him. ( ) ;Leonard McCoy :In 2263 of the alternate reality, after made an insensitive comment about , asked McCoy whether he had learned about bedside manner in medical school. ( ) :In 2270 of the prime universe, Leonard McCoy assured Spock that an injection of a synthesized drug for his choriocytosis wouldn't hurt a bit. When Spock rebuffed it by claiming McCoy's comments were "unnecessary" and "untrue," McCoy vowed, "That's the last time I waste my bedside manner on a Vulcan." ( ) ;Beverly Crusher :In 2366, Dr. Beverly Crusher diagnosed Q with muscle spasms in his back, but showed little sympathy for his plight. The sarcastically praised her bedside manner, saying her patients likely recovered quickly to get away from her. ( ) ;Julian Bashir :In 2370, Jadzia Dax asked Melora Pazlar if it was Dr. Julian Bashir's bedside manner that had charmed her, after the Elaysian confessed that she might be falling for him. ( ) :In 2372, Quark rebuffed Leeta's claims that Rom was ill and needed to lie down, saying that her knowledge of Dr. Bashir's bedside manner didn't qualify her to give medical advice. ( ) :Also that year, Bashir chalked up Ekoria's faith in him to his bedside manner. ( ) :In 2374, Lisa Cusak asked a distracted Bashir how he ever graduated medical school with the kind of bedside manner he was displaying. ( ) ;The Doctor :The Doctor was frequently criticized for his lack of bedside manner, a feature which was not exclusive to him but to the EMH Mark I in general. ( ) In 2371, Tom Paris' criticism led Chakotay to suggest that one of the crewmembers of should train as a field medic. Kathryn Janeway volunteered Paris himself. ( ) There was some talk of reprogramming the EMH to be less rude, but Kes argued against it, saying he was alive and self-aware, not just a hologram. ( ) By 2373, his manner had improved somewhat, as he had realized that occasionally, the truth about one's medical condition had to be given gently. ( ) In his quest for self-improvement, he chose several character elements from various historical figures, hoping to improve his bedside manner. ( ) In 2375, when Seven of Nine told him he was the medical database, he qualified it by saying, "With two legs and a splendid bedside manner." ( ) :In 2378, Tom Paris' version of "Photons Be Free" described the character based on The Doctor as having "obnoxious bedside manner" which would have to be tolerated. ( ) Others In 2259 of the alternate reality, criticized what he referred to as 's bedside manner after the Vulcan bluntly told him that it would be "mathematically impossible" to reach his target destination after his display compass had been deactivated. ( ) In 2268, a dying McCoy praised Spock's bedside manner after the Vulcan said McCoy's death "could happen anytime." ( ) In 2269, Nurse Christine Chapel praised Montgomery Scott's gentle coaxing of Lieutenant Mira Romaine, saying (in a Scottish accent), "With a bedside manner like that, Scotty, you're in the wrong business." ( ) In 2365, Dr. Katherine Pulaski told Data his bedside manner needed work, after the android examined her and assured her, "All systems are functioning within normal specifications." ( ) In 2367, Geordi La Forge explained his superfluous assurance to Data that a systems check would not hurt as bedside manner, and that it was to make him comfortable. Data assured the engineer that he was "perfectly comfortable." ( ) In 2373, a badly injured Enrique Muniz complained about the nurses (in this case, Miles O'Brien), saying they were "all thumbs." When O'Brien threatened to "tighten his bandage like a tourniquet," Muniz criticized his bedside manner, saying he'd known nicer and prettier voles. ( ) While malfunctioning that same year, The Doctor criticized B'Elanna Torres' sensitivity, after she asked him not to bother her while she worked on him. She seemed surprised by this, asking, "You are questioning my bedside manner?" ( ) In 2374, Jadzia Dax teased Worf about his bedside manner after the Klingon curtly informed her that her blood pressure had dropped by twenty percent, saying he should have been a doctor. ( ) Also that year, Bashir told Luther Sloan he had a good bedside manner when the Section 31 officer didn't use bright lights in his interrogation of the doctor. ( ) The Doctor, after beaming aboard a Serosian vessel with B'Elanna Torres, praised her bedside manner after she asked to check his mobile emitter, rhetorically asking what kind of bedside manner Tom Paris would have while in charge of Voyager s sickbay. Later, Harry Kim noted Paris' insensitivity as he told an injured Seven of Nine how bad her injury could have been. ( ) After Seven of Nine referred to Neelix as a cadaver, The Doctor remarked, "And they say ''I have a lousy bedside manner.''" ( ) When the EMH Mark II sarcastically asked The Doctor how they were supposed to take control of the , The Doctor asked him which one of them had a terrible bedside manner. This was following the Mark II's earlier assertion that the Mark I was the inferior program, identifying him by his "beady eyes and terrible bedside manner." ( ) In 2375, Tom Paris criticized Tuvok's bedside manner after the Vulcan curtly told an injured Samantha Wildman to conserve her strength. ( ) Also that year, The Doctor apologized to a Series 5 long-range tactical armor unit after B'Elanna Torres complained about having to explain what she was doing as she did it, saying she didn't share his bedside manner. ( ) External link * Category:Medicine Category:Communication